Ultimate Power (JSXFF)
Story Animo: Let me introduce you to my greatest creation, Ultimate Gymosis. Chopper: Animo! Chopper charges at Ultimate Gymosis in Walk Point, and Ultimate Gymosis stirs, wings fluttering. It flies forward, and punches Chopper, sending him crashing through several machines. Kai: Chopper! Kai fires several arrows at Ultimate Gymosis, the arrows exploding as it hits its chest. Ultimate Gymosis raises his arms, firing a stream of slime from its right hand, and a stream of fire from its left. Kai and Ian pull back, as the slime catches fire, exploding. Swampfire charges forward, throwing fireballs at Ultimate Gymosis. Ultimate Gymosis takes them, and fires a stream of water from the ports on its hands, tripping Swampfire. Ultimate Gymosis flies forward, and grabs Swampfire, absorbing it completely. Swampfire disappears, as Ultimate Gymosis glows with a powerful aura. Kai: Blaze Spear! Kai’s red materia glows, as Blaze Spear is summoned. It spirals at Ultimate Gymosis, lit ablaze, as Ultimate Gymosis blasts it with lightning from its head. Blaze Spear is knocked back, as Ultimate Gymosis pumps its jackhammers into the ground, destroying the floor. Ian: Grab on! (Ian extends a chain, hitting the ceiling. Kai grabs on, as the floor of the lab breaks, Blaze Spear falling through it. Ultimate Gymosis flies down, catching and absorbing Blaze Spear, it disappearing.) Kai: No. Ian: This is bad. We can’t stop it. (Then, an ice path forms underneath them, and Ian and Kai drop to land on it. They see Chopper in Brain Point with Articguana, mist coming from its mouth.) Chopper: Hurry! Kai and Ian start running up the ice path, when a wall of fire shoots up, severing the path and beginning to melt it. Ultimate Gymosis flies through, and throws a fireball at Chopper. Articguana pushes Chopper out of the way, getting hit by the exploding fireball. Articguana explodes into red light, and is gone. Chopper: No! Uragh! (Chopper shifts to Jump Point, jumping out to Ultimate Gymosis. He shifts to Arm Point, and the two collide fist to hoof. Ultimate Gymosis pumps its jackhammer, sending Chopper flying. He’s then hit by an exploding fireball, disappearing in the resulting smoke.) Ian extends his chain, pulling himself and Kai off the ice, to solid land. Ultimate Gymosis turns and blasts them with slime, sticking them to a wall. It then throws a fireball, exploding on contact with them. Animo: And so, it is a success. Stronger than any of them. End Scene John, Gwen and Vector arrive at the controls for the Sister Ray, an open aired platform. Standing in their way is Caroline. Caroline: Well, well. Looks like my Lord was right to assume you’d get in the way. Gwen: You? But, how? You don’t have any mana. Caroline: Of course I do. I’m just so skilled that I can hide it. (Caroline glows with mana, as she transforms, turning into Charmcaster.) John: You! The cloaked figure from the North Crater. Charmcaster: Yes, thank you so much for you contribution, John. Now, Lord Phantom is alive, and is almost all powerful. All he needs is one last shot from the Sister Ray, and he’ll be able to destroy the storm! John: But it’s not a storm. It’s an alien that is far more powerful than any other in the galaxy. Charmcaster: All the same to my Lord. Now, Cockatrice! Rock Giant Golem (Charmcaster holds her hands over her head, forming a large sphere of mana. She slams it into the ground, summoning Cockatrice and Rock Giant Golem.) John: Looks like a Basilisk to me. Charmcaster: Destroy them! Rock Giant Golem charges in, as John turns into Humungousaur, catching it, as the two struggle for control. Cockatrice flies at Gwen and Vector, Gwen throwing mana disks. Vector charges in, swinging his bat at it. Cockatrice pulls into the air to dodge, and breathes a dust cloud. Vector moves out of the way, as part of his shoulder is hit, turning into stone. Vector: Aaaagh! (Vector recoils back, grabbing his shoulder.) Don’t let that dust hit you! (Cockatrice flies down at Vector, but it pulls up to dodge a mana blast at the last second. Vector pulls back next to Gwen, breathing fire at it.) Rock Giant Golem pushes down on Humungousaur, overpowering him. Humungousaur glows, turning into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur: Let’s see how you like this! (Ultimate Humungousaur pushes Rock Giant Golem off, and fires bone fragments at it, exploding on impact, slightly cracking it.) Oh yeah! Who’s! (Cockatrice flies over, breathing a dust cloud on him. Ultimate Humungousaur raises his arms, as they are encompassed in stone.) Ow! Cockatrice breathes another dust cloud, and a mana shield forms around Ultimate Humungousaur, protecting him as the barrier turns to stone. Ultimate Humungousaur points his hands at Cockatrice, but his hands did nothing, being stone. Gwen: We need to destroy that thing! Ultimate Humungousaur: I’ll get it! Keep it busy! Ultimate Humungousaur transforms into Pacifista, as Gwen fires mana blasts and Vector breathes flamethrowers. Pacifista prepares to charge a mouth laser, when Rock Giant Golem slams its arms into him. Pacifista: Very well. You first. (Pacifista fires his mouth laser, hitting the cracks and destroying Rock Giant Golem, breaking it into rubble. Pacifista then looks up, locking onto Cockatrice.) Got you. (Pacifista fires a mouth laser, obliterating Cockatrice.) Charmcaster: You think this changes anything?! Pacifista: It will when I destroy the Sister Ray. Pacifista opens its mouth, charging a mouth laser. Charmcaster swings her hand, as Pacifista’s mouth closes, the laser firing inside. Smoke comes out of Pacifista’s mouth, as he falls to his knees, reverting. John: (Mouth still smoking) Ah! Ah! Gwen: You okay? John: (Slightly understandable) I urned i outh off! Ooh i ook oay? Charmcaster: I was hoping that’d kill you. No matter. Palorfang! (Charmcaster slams the ground with mana, summoning a Palorfang. It roars, as Charmcaster jumps on top of it.) Sic them! Palorfang charges forward, as Vector does, meeting the beast head on. Palorfang sends him flying, and breathes fire at John. John shifts to Cannonbolt, curling up and taking the attack. He then rolls at Palorfang, the two colliding, each being knocked back. Charmcaster blasts Cannonbolt with mana, sending him tumbling down the stairs. Gwen: John! Ah! Gwen dodges to the side as a stream of fire roasts where she stood before. She fires mana blasts at Charmcaster, who unenthusiastically blocks them, yawning in the process. Charmcaster: Come now. Is that really all you can do? (Vector breathes fire at Palorfang, which it counters with its own fire, blocking Vector’s.) I guess it’s time to end the game. Charmcaster points her hand at the control panel, mana activating it. Granodite becomes visible in a capsule, being drained of its mana. The mana goes into the Sister Ray. Gwen: No! (Gwen makes a run for the console, when Palorfang gets in her way, Charmcaster blasting her with mana.) Charmcaster: I guess you’ll be first, princess. (Palorfang snaps at Gwen, as she cowers. Palorfang makes a distressed roar, as Gwen opens her eyes. Chromastone was holding its mouth open, struggling.) Chromastone: Hit me with some magic! Gwen: Huh? Right! (Gwen fires a powerful mana blast at Chromastone, him absorbing it. Chromastone then fires a ultraviolet blast into Palorfang’s mouth, causing it to roar in pain, stumbling back before falling over.) The machine’s turned on! Chromastone: I’ve got it! Chromastone turns into Ultimate Chromastone, and fires ultraviolet waves at the wiring of the Sister Ray. The wires connected to Granodite break, as mana flows out through both ends, draining the Sister Ray’s power. Ultimate Chromastone fires his ultraviolet rays at the console, turning it off and stopping the draining of Granodite. Charmcaster, forcing her way out from under Palorfang, fires a mana blast. Ultimate Chromastone catches it in an ultraviolet wave, absorbing it. Granodite then releases a mana blast, breaking free from its prison. Charmcaster: (Derange) You think this is over?! I must give my Lord Phantom the ultimate power he desires! Charmcaster fires mana, wrapping around Granodite. Granodite is pulled in, and is sucked into Charmcaster’s body. She screams, as her body glows, erupting. Ultimate Chromastone lands and reverts, as a tremor occurs, a mana portal opening. John: Oh, man. (Out of the portal was a giant stone Gorgon head, eyes glowing. The snakes were making a hissing sound.) Close your eyes! Now! (Gwen and Vector force them shut, as John turns into Wildmutt, then Ultimate Wildmutt.) Ultimate Wildmutt: It’s a gorgon. Look it in the eyes, and you’ll be turned to stone. Gwen: How can we fight then? Ultimate Wildmutt: Track her mana. She should be giving off a powerful signal. Vector, I’m not sure Vector: Got it handled! (Vector places his sunglasses over his eyes.) Ready to rock and roll! Gorgon stretches stone snakes, which shoot down like rockets. The heroes dodge, Ultimate Wildmutt charging in. He jumps onto a stone snake, running up it while dodging others. Gwen fires mana blasts, which simply divert the snakes, doing no visible damage. Vector ducks and swings, his bat knocking the snakes away. Ultimate Wildmutt jumps and pounces at an eye, when a snake bites into Ultimate Wildmutt’s leg, slamming him back into the ground, leg turned to stone. Vector hits the snake with his flamethrower, the snake coming off and retracting back. Vector: You okay? Ultimate Wildmutt: (Groans) No. We need something that can take her attacks, and not be turned to stone. Vector: How about that sand creature? Sand is already stone, right? (Ultimate Wildmutt looks at Vector as if dumbfound, and transforms into Desert Storm, the stone breaking apart. He slips through the holes of the platform, disappearing.) Where you going?! The fight’s up here! Vector moves and dodges a snake, as he breathes his flamethrower at Gorgon’s eye, blocked by snakes. Gwen fires mana blasts, doing nothing. Then, a large tower of sand comes through the holes of the platform, encompassing Gorgon’s body. The snakes bite into Desert Storm, but the petrified pieces simply fall off. Desert Storm forms, using his hands to cover Gorgon’s eyes. Desert Storm: Gwen! Use the spell Eradiko! Gwen: Right. Eradiko! (Gorgon’s body starts to crack, her entire body encased. She then explodes, pieces of her body going everywhere. Desert Storm allows his body to fall, reverting as he lands on the platform. Excess sand falls through the holes.) John: That’s it. With the power source gone, they can no longer use the Sister Ray. Gwen: What happened to that alien? John: Destroyed, sent to the Codon Stream, and available for access. Now, let’s check up on A tremor and roar occurs, as they look into the distance. Chopper in Monster Point has broken out of the building, roaring to the sky. Gwen: Not again! Vector: He must’ve thought the monster was the only way. John: Come on! We’ve got to help him! Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen Villains *Dr. Animo *Charmcaster (death) **Gorgon *Charmcaster Summons **Rock Giant Golem **Cockatrice **Palorfang Aliens Summoned by Animo *Ultimate Gymosis Summoned by Ian *Swampfire Summoned by Kai *Blaze Spear Summoned by Chopper *Articguana (destroyed) By John *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Pacifista *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Ultimate Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Desert Storm Summoned by Charmcaster *Granodite (destroyed) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Articguana *Granodite Trivia *Animo has defeated the heroes, forcing Chopper to turn into Monster Point. *John uses several Ultimate forms in this episode. *The majority of Charmcaster's summons and her transformation are summons from MÄR Heaven. *The Sister Ray is disabled. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF